


Iron Lady

by thecephalopodqueen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Non-Romantic Relationship, Pegging, VERY light bondage, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecephalopodqueen/pseuds/thecephalopodqueen
Summary: Cullen Rutherford has a submissive streak and can't get the idea of being dominated by one of the women of the Inquisition out of his head.Kink meme Fill.





	Iron Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Someone put the idea of pegging into Cullen's head and now he's can't stop thinking about it. He's really embarrassed about his submissive streak, and as far as he's concerned this new fascination with getting done up the butt by a lady wearing a fake penis is really just the icing on the shame cake.
> 
> So basically Cullen who is not currently in a relationship, nor has any one shown any interest in him, begins to cycle through the women in skyhold he could ask (NOT SERA THOUGH, SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S DEFINITELY NOT ON THE TABLE FOR THIS) 
> 
> Josephine, Vivienne, Any F!Inquisitor, Cassandra, Leliana (though i'd probably prefer it not to be Leliana i have to say), Morrigan, maybe Isabela is visiting, heck maybe merrill? I really don't mind who tbh I just want a submissive Cullen really having to like psych himself up to ask one of these Really Hot But Terrifying Women to top him.
> 
> Of course the lady obliges.

With a sigh, Commander Cullen sat down his quill and threaded his fingers through his blonde hair. There was no way he could work in his condition. It was utterly embarrassing, and completely unprofessional, the thoughts he had running through his head. His face was locked with a light blush the entire day, so noticeable that his men had asked on three separate occasions during the usual guard rotation if he was coming down with a fever.

A low growl built up in his throat. It was all the Maker-damned Inquisitor, and his just as equally Maker-damned Tevinter boyfriend, teaming up to mock uniforms during training when Cullen just so happened to be introducing a fresh sea of faces to the art of hand-to-hand combat.

It was going perfectly well until he'd taken a break from instructing and decided he might as well have a word with his two FORMER best friends. Ever since they'd decided to say 'fuck it' to the rumors surrounding their relationship, it was like unleashing the floodgates to Trevelyan's obscene personality. Completely unafraid to show off the more lewd side of himself, Cullen found himself the target of their mortifying comments on more than one occasion.

Tuning them out had been easy, and to tell the truth, it never bothered him, else he'd have asked them to stop. On one level, he almost enjoyed the teasing. It reminded him of better days at Kinloch Hold, before the incident happened. He fondly remembered Solana Amell and Neria Surana taking turns flirting with him.

Unfortunately, tuning them out suddenly grew incredibly hard the moment they mentioned the... Oh Maker. He couldn't even think about it without twitching.

"Did you see how many ladies were lining up to get a piece of him?" Trevelyan had said, grinning that stupid grin Cullen never wanted to see again.

"I did, Amatus," Dorian grinned right back. "I saw him catch the attention of Lady Chastain. We had a lovely chat, you see. Once all the excitement died down, she rather drunkenly implied she wanted more than a piece."

"Are you saying she wanted to be conquered by our mighty Commander Cullen?" Trevelyan mocked a shocked gasp. "How scandalous!"

"Actually, she insisted she'd rather do the conquering. With a glass phallus."

And ever since that conversation, he couldn't get it out of his head. The thought of a strong, independent woman showing him she was in charge, made him ache with desire. He needed it, and he needed it bad.

The sudden desire for a woman to dominate and penetrate him was... shameful. Wrong. So, so wrong. And it turned him on like nothing else.

"Ugh." Frustrated beyond measure, Cullen pulled away from his desk and headed for his quarters. It was late enough that he could say he'd simply retired early. His men knew to leave their reports in the box by his office door when he's locked up for the night. Assured he would be alone, he ascended the ladder and quickly shed himself of his clothes.

The cool air touched his heated skin and made him groan quietly. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock and rubbed, biting down on his knuckles to mask his louder groans. It wasn't often he found himself doing this, so he usually didn't take long to reach completion. This time, no matter how slow or fast he stroked, he just couldn't quite reach a climax.

On a whim, Cullen removed the fingers from his mouth and pressed against his entrance, prodding experimentally at the muscle. Suddenly, he was picturing someone standing over him, winding her fingers through his hair before slowly pressing into him with a cool, thin finger, and that was all it took.

Maker-fucking-damn those two.

\---

For a while, Cullen simply lay there, spread out across his bed with nothing but his blanket covering him. He was still flushing with embarrassment from his earlier actions. Mostly how quickly he'd came after simply rubbing at his entrance with a single finger.

He tried not to think too much about it, in case he accidentally aroused himself. It wasn't easy, however. He occupied his thoughts by trying to shame himself.

"That was highly unprofessional. It's wrong to want anyone to dominate you, least of all a woman. A gorgeous, iron-willed woman who lets me know my place... Oh, Maker."

Cullen sighed, long and loud. It wasn't going to leave him until he tried it. Just admitting that left his flesh stirring. But who could he ask to perform such a strange request? Who wouldn't claim he was trying to assault them, or something?

Immediately he crossed Sera off the list. Something told him she'd sooner shove an arrow up his ass than a glass phallus. He didn't fancy bleeding out because he wanted something be couldn't get out of his head. He ran the name of every woman in Skyhold through a filter in his mind.

He worked too closely with Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra to consider the risk of rejection. Or worse, one of them agreeing and him having to ignore them during meetings over the War Table.

He refused to ask any of the women in his command, lest he seem like a corrupt superior. As appealing as the thought of someone like Lysette bending him over and claiming him was, it had to be someone else.

Suddenly, the perfect candidate came to mind. They hardly ever saw each other, she had nerves of steel and she'd already put The Iron Fucking Bull in his place. Maybe it was his turn to submit to the Iron Lady.

But how to approach her about this was another issue.

\---

"Lady Vivienne?" Cullen's heart pounded in his chest. It was at least three months since he'd decided to ask the First Enchanter about his... problem. In that time, he'd attempted to make conversation with the woman. Test the waters, so to speak. Things began to look up when he realized just how much she herself seemed to love having power to hold over another.

Her tales at court, and how she clawed her way through the game nearly left him weak in the knees. If anyone was going to satisfy his submissive side, it would have to be Vivienne.

"Cullen, my dear. Can I help you with something?" As always, since he'd started speaking with her, he felt a flutter in his chest. Clearing his throat before his thoughts too him elsewhere, and nodded.

"I was hoping to speak with you in private, actually." She quirked her brow at him.

"Is that so, Commander?" He nodded again, feeling foolish.

Maker-damn his nerves.

"Very well," she said. "Come along, dear. There's an empty room just out here. She led him through the door near her balcony, revealing three doors. She disappeared through the one in the middle, and he realized it was a bedroom, albeit never used.

"What troubles you, my dear?" And here was the moment of truth. He needed to handle this with care, maybe slowly reveal his desire through subtle hints.

"I want you to take me with a strapped on Phallus," he blurted out in the least subtle way. He was horrified. Vivienne's expression didn't change, and he wasn't sure if that was bad or not.

"You want me to wear a fake Phallus and 'take' you?" She repeated. He nodded weakly. His face burned with shame and embarrassment.

"Very well, Commander. I believe I can make time for you."

"You- you can? You aren't appalled, or angry?"

"Of course not, darling. I know how stressful managing so many lives can be. It's okay to want someone to remove your burdens, if only for a little while."

He felt his blush deepen. "Thank you, Lady Vivienne. When do you...?"

"Tomorrow night is fine. I trust you have everything already?"

Cullen nodded. He did in fact. Under the guise of inspecting their movements in the Approach, he had stopped in Val Royeaux and purchased a tempered glass phallus with a strong leather harness. Alongside that purchase, he'd also bought a few jars of oil that warmed in contact with skin.

"I'll be waiting here for you after the final bell, Commander." With those final words, she left him to his own devices.

\---

It was just a few minutes until last bell. Cullen was packing everything into a nondescript satchel and hoping no one caught on to his plans. He locked up his office and slowly made his way to the room Vivienne had shown him, trying to look calm on the outside, despite the adrenaline pulsing through his body.

The last bell rang out as he passed through the library. Solas had disappeared, thankfully. One less person to wonder what he was doing. Unfortunately, the library's other permanent resident was still present, 

"Out for a walk, Commander?" He grinned, peering over a book.

"On business, actually,"'he lied quickly. "I uh, I need to speak with the First Enchanter." So fucking smooth. Andraste's arse, but he couldn't keep a straight face around this man.

"Is that right?" Now Dorian was giving him that 'I know you're up to something' look he wore during their games. His eyes dropped to the bag he carried. Cullen knew he should have gone through the main hall. He was never going through the library again.

"Yes, and I don't want to keep Lady Vivienne waiting, I'm sure you understand. We'll talk later."

"...have fun, Cullen," he called after him as he hastily retreated.

\---

"There you are, Darling. I was beginning to think you had second thoughts." Vivienne was dressed in a much more comfortable outfit than she usually wore around Skyhold. He wondered if these were her nightclothes. The silky fabric appeared smooth and soft just from a look. It was shaped similarly to her usual dress, with a sharp dip traveling down her chest, leaving little to the imagination.

"No, I still... I haven't changed my mind," he said.

"Good. Show me what you've brought, darling," she looked his bag. Nervously, he untied the bag and carefully pulled out the stunning glass phallus, as well as one bottle of oil. He'd picked this one for both the scent, Crystal Grace, and the Elfroot extract meant to soothe potential pain.

Vivienne eyed the phallus. "It's quite large, dear. Are you sure you want to use it?"

It was large, he supposed, though when he'd purchased it, he was hoping it was a size similar to himself. The smallest one in the store was larger than he was, and he was afraid to ask for anything smaller. It was hard enough lying that it was a gift for a female couple. The less he said to the woman in charge, the better.

"I can handle it," he assured. Though he hasn't yet tried it out, it was made to be used. Certainly it would fit him.

"All right, dear. Now strip and lay on the bed." He flushed at her bluntness, but did as he was told. Neatly he piled his clothes on a chair and slid into the bed, Vivienne watching his every move. She scolded him when he laid back.

"On your knees, dear. And spread your legs for me."

Oh. It would be easier from behind, wouldn't it? He complied with her wishes and turned over, presenting himself for her. He shivered when her fingers lightly touched the arch of his foot, trailed up his skin to his ankle.

"I'm going to wrap this around your ankles," she explained. He looked back to see a length of soft fabric. He nodded at her, again shivering when she began to wrap the cloth around his ankles, securing each leg to a bedpost. He tugged experimentally to find himself unable to fully shut his legs.

His arousal made itself known as Vivienne climbed on the bed between his legs and pressed against his back, pushing something against his mouth. It was a hard piece of leather.

"If you bite down on this, it should distract you from discomfort during preparation."

Cullen swallowed, nodded, and bit down softly enough to hold it between his teeth. Vivienne pulled back, and he heard the sound of her pants unlacing, the leather harness buckling into place, and the cap on his oil popping off. The liquid suddenly drizzled over his skin, sliding down his ass and dripping on the bed. It was cool to the touch, making him shiver both from the sensation and anticipation.

Vivienne worked circles in his flesh with her long, slim fingers, brushing against his entrance every few intervals. Cullen whimpered, shifting his hips impatiently. Every touch sent jolts if electricity to his aching cock.

"My my, Cullen," she purred as her finger prodded him. "You should have come to me sooner." He groaned, unable to form words. She'd barely touched him and he was close to begging for release. When her finger suddenly pushed past his muscle, he had to bite down on the leather. It wasn't unbearable yet, but it stopped him from crying out too loudly as she slipped in and out, curling her finger just right.

She prepared him slowly, only adding the second finger when he was loose enough to take the first, and repeated the process until her third finger was sliding in, stretching him open pleasantly. Moans poured from his mouth past the strip of leather. Suddenly, his body went rigid, the loudest sound yet falling from his lips as Vivienne managed to touch something inside him that sent jolts of pleasure to his untouched cock.

"You're ready to move on, darling," Vivienne informed him, stroking that spot again lightly before withdrawing. Cullen whined and tried to follow with his hips, feeling strangely empty without her. He tensed when he felt the head of the phallus pressing against his opening.

"Slow down, darling," she cooed. "I'll take care of you." And then the oil was opened again, the lubricant cool against his skin. The sounds of her fingers rubbing the oil along her phallus was arousing, making him squirm.

He felt a magical disturbance, and the glass was suddenly warm where it pressed into him.

"Loosen up, darling. I'm pushing in now, but going tense will only waste my preparation." Cullen nodded, willing his muscles to relax.

"I'm ready, oh Maker, Vivienne, I'm ready..." He groaned loudly. She lined the phallus up with his entrance and pushed lightly. The glass head breached his stretched muscle slowly, and he had to bite on the leather strip to distract from the strange new feeling. He was moaning and panting by the time the head popped in, and from there, the phallus sank deeper into him with little resistance.

The head pressed against that sensitive spot inside as Vivienne came to a rest, her hips pressing snugly against his backside. She reached forward to stroke Cullen's hair, whispering soothing phrases as he adjusted to the hard length inside of him.

She waited for him to give her the okay before drawing her hips back and slamming back in. She built a slow, hard pace, pressing roughly against his spot with each thrust. Cullen cried out, allowing the leather to fall to the bed as his head flew back. He rocked his hips with each thrust, growing steadily more desperate for release as her pace grew quicker.

"Touch yourself, darling," she huffed, slamming into him rapidly now. Cullen complied and slipped a hand between his legs, wrapping around his painfully hard erection. He attempted to stroke himself to the erratic rhythm Vivienne was thrusting to, until his world exploded. Vivienne landed a particularly hard thrust against his spot the moment he came, pressing and grinding into it.

She rested against his back while the last few spurts of his cum landed against the sheets, smearing over his stomach as he collapsed, knees weak like gelatin. Vivienne's fingers raked through hair, pushing his sweat dampened locks from his eyes. Cullen groaned again when she slowly drew back, feeling even emptier than before once the phallus was gone.

His ankles were pulled free of their loosely bound prison and that was that.

"Maker, Vivienne, that was exactly what I needed," he told her exhaustedly.

"Feel free to rest up for the night, darling," Vivienne said. "No one uses these rooms. I can draw you a bath in the morning before you leave."

"I appreciate that," he murmured, barely working under the covers before he began to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw this prompt I knew it had to be Vivienne. I'm sorry about the abrupt ending, though. I'm bad at endings.


End file.
